


Рождество

by yaskar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskar/pseuds/yaskar
Summary: Рождество застигло их где-то близ кастилийских окраин.
Relationships: Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> XIII век. Реконкиста. Войска Фердинанда III Кастилийского при поддержке рыцарей Тевтонского ордена готовятся к осаде Кордовы.  
> Фанфик был написан на Рождественский драббл-фест 2017.

Когда Тевтонский орден вышел из церкви, начался снегопад. За время праздничной обедни крышу церкви и городскую площадь занесло снегом, и теперь по улицам носились дети в распахнутых полушубках с красными лицами, радостно вскрикивали и загребали голыми руками белую холодную массу. Гилберт выпростал руку в перчатке: снежинки, приземляясь на холодную ткань, не таяли и слегка светились на фоне черного бархата. Он задумчиво посмотрел сначала на ладонь, потом в небо — по-зимнему низкие серые облака заволокли небосвод, и солнце тускло светило сквозь их плотное покрывало. Спустя минуту Гилберта нагнал Испания — он на ходу натягивал перчатки, не глядя под ноги, и чуть было не сбил какого-то краснощекого малыша, несущегося ему наперерез.

— Отец Турпин приглашает нас на праздничный обед, — Антонио плотнее запахнул плащ и пытливо взглянул Тевтонскому ордену в лицо.  
— Он снова будет потчевать нас своими костлявыми баранами? — ухмыльнулся Гилберт и, отряхнув перчатку, спрятал руку в полах подбитого мехом плаща.  
Испания ухмыльнулся в ответ и залихватски хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Я слышал, святой отец в этот раз расщедрился, так что можно рассчитывать на самого настоящего рождественского поросенка.

Они двинулись с места.

Тусклое солнце светило на заснеженные улицы, из крестьянских домов, плотно усеявших обе стороны площади, едва слышно веяло свежим ржаным хлебом, густым запахом жидкой капустной похлебки, коей изобиловал стол крестьянской семьи и которую Гилберт ненавидел всей душой. Испания шел ровно и изредка оглядывался по сторонам.

— Сколько мы пробудем здесь, Антонио? — спросил Гилберт.  
Тот неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Фердинанд опасается зимы. А она обещает быть холодной.  
Тевтонский орден передернул плечами и усмехнулся:  
— Мы так можем и всю жизнь просидеть в этом Богом забытом городе. Мои рыцари не для того пересекли половину континента, чтобы отсиживаться по чужим домам и лапать девиц.   
— Не всё же нам воевать, — Испания развел руками с веселой улыбкой.

Кордова и мавры отодвигались на неопределенный срок, а пока что в планах был рождественский поросенок и пара хорошеньких грудастых девиц, которыми, к счастью, захудалый городок обделен не был.

Гилберт вздохнул и посмотрел наверх — в сером небе кружилась одинокая черная птица.


End file.
